The torque output from an internal-combustion engine can be adjusted by controlling the actuation of actuators such as a throttle. However, some actuators containing a throttle are known for the responsiveness of torque with respect to their actuation changing with the operating conditions of an internal-combustion engine. For example, JP2006-257954A describes that the engine rotational speed response with respect to throttle operation is good under unloaded condition of an internal-combustion engine as compared with under loaded condition.
The art currently indicated by JP2006-257954A is an art related to a fuel injection system which computes a target engine rotational speed based on a throttle indicated value and controls a fuel injection amount according to the target engine rotational speed. In order to cancel the difference in the engine rotational speed response depending on the presence or absence of load, said art is trying to change a coefficient used for filtering of the target engine rotational speed between unloaded condition and loaded condition.